You Are The One
by ponch915
Summary: After the wedding, Ranma decides it's time to make a good decision and decide once and forl all what he wants in life. While his mind is made up, how will the decision affect the other's who are waiting for him to make different decison? HOPE YOU ENJOY :
1. Chapter 1

You Are The One

This is my first story on here. This is gonna be a sorta long story, may seem a little cheesy for some but I promise their will be a lot of drama, violence, and action :D Please review to see if I should continue this story ...

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1: Just a Rose...

It was another normal morning in Nerima in the Tendo home; Ranma waking up late, Genma walking around as a Panda looking for some hot water, Kasumi doing her normal daily routine and Nabiki thinking of ways to make money that day.

Kasumi entered the dining room and with a smile she announce to everyone, "Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone started showing up at the dining room, except for Akane. She was still a upset about the disastrous wedding event and most of all, not actually being married to Ranma.

Soun stared at the empty place in the dining room and turned his stare to Ranma who has fighting with his dad for a piece of bacon. He took in a deep breath and just stared at his bowl of food. Many thoughts were going through his head and at one point he asked himself, "Am I doing the right thing? Can this boy really make my daughter happy?" He looked and and asked ranma "Son, can you come with me to the Dojo, Genma please stay..."

Ranma looked confused but followed Mr. Tendo to the Dojo. As they were walking Ranma noticed Akane staring down at them and when she noticed Ranma, she tried to hide from him. He was really confuse about what was going on. He thought to himself "I know the wedding was a disaster and for as much as I want to blame my Pops for the occurred event, I know it was my fault mostly. I know I screwed up this time really bad, but I'll think of a way to make it up to her, but for now I need to know what's up with Mr. Tendo". They continued walking to the Dojo, and once at the Dojo, they both walked in and Ranma Followed.

Soun walked to the middle of the Dojo and so did Ranma. Soun staring at the ceiling turned around and looked at Ranma. He asked him to sit down and so did Soun the same thing. They were both sitting in the middle of the Dojo and the complete silence made it a little awkward for Ranma. Soun started speaking, "Ranma my son, how serious are you about taking over my Dojo and defending it?" Ranma looked at him and said, "It's like a dream for me. Ever since I was a little boy I...", Soun interrupted him and calmly asked him, "No son, I know you grew up with the idea that you would carrying both of our schools and my Dojo, but I wanna know, how do YOU feel about it?"

Ranma stared blankly at his fiance's father and said, "I don't know...I've never been given the option to choose by myself anything and I guess that's one of the reasons why my life is so screwed up, but as far as I know, since the first day I came to this Dojo with Akane...". He paused and started thinking of the first day he met Akane and when they came together to the Dojo and practiced together. He remembered every detail, her smile, how polite she acted with him, her yellow practice outfit and her long hair. He continued, "this Dojo is like my home and I'm grateful that you confide in me to take over it and continue taking care of it."

Soun stared at the teen in front of him and smiled. "I'm glad you see this place as a home son and I'm pretty sure I can't find anyone better to take over this great dojo. But to this, as we have stated before, you need to marry Akane...". Now Ranma interrupted, "I know what I have to do and I will sir. It just seems that Akane is just not that into me and well, believe it or not, the only thing I want to see from her is her being happy, and from what I've seen, that happiness won't come from me. I would give her anything to see her smile all the time. But my life is pretty screwed up and I hate the fact that the only person who is hurting her is me!". He punched the floor and started to cry softly.

"I understand son, but why call her names? Why maker her jealous? Why is it easy for you to tell other that you love her but not her?" screamed Soun with a devil face on him that usually always scared Ranma a bit.

"I don't know sir. At first I thought it was just cute for her to waste her time by fighting back at my comments, but then I saw her getting hurt and call me crazy, maybe showing feelings towards me. It's like I tell her all this stuff, but I actually mean the opposite. I've never been really good with girls. Not even with those other so called fiance's; I don't show them any special signs. As a matter of fact I've only risked my life for Akane and none of them."

Soun saw the young man and saw that everything he was saying was the most sincere truth he has ever heard. He cares about his daughter and just like him, doubts that she will find that happiness in Ranma.

He stood up and offered the young man a hand to pick him up. When he was up Ranma stared at Soun and heard him say. "Son, you are a great man. I'm not gonna make you marry my daughter by force BUT I am gonna ask you a favor, try to make her fall in love with you and if she does well; I'll be the happiest father alive and if she doesn't, it will all be okay. Just do yourself a favor as well, don't let us influence you, make your OWN decision and ask yourself...Do you love Akane?" Ranma stayed in the Dojo while Soun walked out and closed the door.

Ranma turned around and stared at the floor. Many thoughts went through his head and had no idea on what he wanted to do. He walked out the Dojo and saw his father come right at him, he was gonna try a surprise attack on Ranma, but somehow Ranma without even trying or looking he blocked the attack and sent Genma flying away with a single punch. And so the boy with the pig tail was heading towards his room, he passed by Akane's room and saw the picture he gave her for christmas.

He stared at the picture and noticed something he didn't notice before, his fiances were always next to him and Akane on the outside. He went in and picked up the picture. "Wow she really is cute" he said with a smile. "After all we've gone through she has always been there for me and I've always put her life before mine in death threatening situations. Something I don't really do for the other girls". He took a deep breath and started to realize all the mistakes he has made with Akane. "I've told Shampoo and Ukyo that they are cute and pretty, even to Kodashi but never to Akane, and she is the one I really care about. I always make her feel uncomfortable, and even though I say it as a game, I know she doesn't know and all I'm doing is hurting her. Maybe it's time I do something I've never done before." He ran out of her room went into his bedroom and took all the money he had and ran outside in a hurry.

Akane saw the pig tailed boy run out and just stared at him as he disappeared in the distance. "Wonder where he is going in such a hurry. Probably one of his many fiances or maybe all of them have cooked him something and since they are all better cooks than me, he can't turn them down." As she walked into her room she saw the picture Ranma had given him for Christmas on her bed. "What is this doing here?" she asked herself. She picked the picture up and took a look at it and placed it in its place.

The young blue hair girl stared outside her window and saw a couple pass by their house and saw how the guy was always telling the girl how pretty she was and how much he loved her. Then she slammed the window and said, "stupid couple, they are all cute right now but once he gets a prettier girl he is gonna dump her and forget about that girl, and will not take that girl's feelings into consideration." Akane hated seeing other couple being happy with each other, she couldn't understand why she couldn't be happy, why she couldn't have a normal happy life like everyone else.

The young girl fell asleep in her bedroom, while on the other side of town Ranma walked into the mall and saw Ukyo there. He tried to hide from her, the last thing he wanted was his fiance's to see what he was doing or just simply ask what he was doing at the mall. He managed to hide and ran into a flower shop.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" said the store manager.

" Hmm I...I'm looking for...a rose" said the young man trembling.

"Just a rose? Any specific color you want this rose to be?" asked the manager.

"I don't really know about this stuff" said Ranma.

"I see" said the manager with a smile. "Is she a special girl?"

" Hmm I guess she is...why so many questions?" Ranma asked with a tantrum.

The store manager laughed and said, " Calm down son, I just wanna know how special you want this rose to be. I don't really get asked for a single rose and normally I don't sell single roses. But I see something in your eyes and well if you are like me, you want to make a statement with it, am I wrong?"

Ranma stared at the manager thinking to himself "this guy is a wise man. How did he know that I wanted to express something".

The manager smiled and said, " I went through the same thing as you did Ranma. But my story didn't have a happy ending. And now I live with the consequences of not following my heart."

Ranma stared amazed at how everything the old man said sounded as if he was in the same situation as he was.

"So son, what color would you like?" asked the old man with a smile.

"Oh umm I don't know, I want a rose that tells her that I am a fool for the way I've treated her, that all my other 'fake' fiances are nothing compare to her, I want to tell her that I ….I..."

"That you love her." said the manager. That's easy but let me look and see if I have what you are looking for. The manager walked in into a room behind the counter. Ranma looked behind the counter and saw a picture on the wall. There was a cute girl about his age on the picture that was black and white. He looked at it with more detailed and couldn't help but notice that the girls smile was just as captivating as Akane's own smile.

"She sure is pretty isn't she?" asked the manager.

"Yes sir" Ranma answered startled at the managers question.

"She was my one and only love, and well here I am now." he stared at the picture. "So here is your rose, I think this should do the trick!". The manager gave the flower to the boy in a clear case. Ranma stared at the rose "it's really beautiful. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing son, I hope that rose really does fix your life and problems" the owner said, and as soon as Ranma turned to look at the rose again and looked up, the old man was gone. Ranma became a little frightened and walked out the store. And unfortunately as soon as he came out, Ukyo saw him and ran towards him. Ranma tried to hide the rose by placing it on his back.

"Ran-Chan! how lovely it is to see you here!" said the young girl with the spatula.

"Ukyo, hi...how are you?" said Ranma surprised.

"I'm great now that you are here with me" said the young girl with a smile that soon became a glare as she saw Ranma hiding something behind him. "So, what did you buy me honey?" the girl asked with a flirty tone.

"Oh- umm- nothing, its just something I bought for A...friend" said Ranma.

"Well I'm your best friend so I guess it's for me!" answered Ukyo back and tried to make Ranma give the object to her as soon as she saw a red beautiful rose inside the clear case. Ukyo stepped back in shock and stared at the rose on Ranma's hand.

"So, is that for me?" she said with a tone of voice Ranma had never heard of before. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or was angry as her face was turning red.

Ranma took a few seconds to answer back and remembered what the old man told him as well as what Mr. Tendo had asked him. "Actually Ukyo, it's for Akane! We need to have a talk"

The two walked out of the mall and went to Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo was upset at the words that came out of Ranma's mouth and Ranma was just nervous of what he was about to tell Ukyo.

The two sat down and Ukyo asked, "Do you want something to eat honey?"

"No, thank you, but I guess it's time to talk." the young man took a deep breath and let it out. "Ukyo, you have been my best friend since we were little kids. Our childhoods were not normal ones like everyone's, but somehow we still became great friends. I know I promised you to marry you when we were young, but I mean come on Ukyo I was a small hungry young kid back then. You were really mature for your age but I had no clue on what I was really saying. All my life I've seen you as the sister I never had. And I'm sorry for saying this, but that's how I'll always see you, as my best friend and sister, nothing else. So what I'm gonna ask you now is to forget about you and me ever getting married. I know I'm hurting you right now but I'm gonna say this with all my heart. I need you as my friend and sister right now and from here on out that's what I need you as. I'm sorry, I'm not the guy that is gonna make you happy and marry you and give you kids. My heart belongs to..."

Ukyo interrupted "Akane, right?" she said starring down at the hot plate.

"Yes, Akane. Call me stupid or whatever you want, but my heart belongs to her, I'm just afraid that her doesn't belong to me" said the young man with a few tears dropping on his cheeks.

Ukyo watched his best friend cry and envied not being the girl Ranma was crying for. " I always knew you didn't belong to me Ranma, I always just gave myself a false idea that you and her would never get married and hopefully you would turn to me and take me as your wife. But now I know that's never gonna happen and I'm okay with it and you can count on me to help you out with whatever you need to make her fall in love with you."

Ranma stared at Ukyo and gave her a kiss in the forehead. "Thank You" he said with a smile. He picked up the rose and started walking out of the restaurant, when he suddenly heard Ukyo yell at him "go get her tiger!" Ranma blushed and started running towards the Tendo home.

As Ranma approached the door of the Tendo residence a bicycle landed on his head making the rose pop up and a purpled hair amazon girl caught it. "Ahh! Ranma finally taking out Shampoo on date!" yelled out the girl.

"No Shampoo! Give that rose back, it's not for you!" yelled out the angered Ranma.

"Don't tell me rose is for violent girl?" Shampoo becoming furious, started cracking the clear case the rose was contained in. Her action made Ranma snap and out of nowhere he took the rose out of the amazon's hand. Shampoo didn't see him move at all, she was startled by his speed.

"If you excuse me now Shampoo, I have things to do!" Ranma turned around and saw the old elder lady sitting on her stick in front of him. "Now son-in-law that is not a way to treat a lady, I thought you knew better."

"Great-Grandma he gave me a rose and took it back out of my hands. He likes to see Shampoo cry and play with her feelings!" said the purple haired girl.

"I indeed saw that, now Son-in-law give that rose to your fiancee Shampoo and let everyone be happy!" said the elder in a really loud voice with a disturbingly creepy smile. The elder had noticed Akane opened the window to see what all the commotion was about.

When Akane saw who it involved, she closed the window once again; and just sat on her bed in shock. She couldn't believe his fiancee would give a rose to her enemy in front of her own house. "That idiot, how would he like it if I were to kiss Kuno in front of him. He never takes me into consideration when performing his actions. She just sat in her bed, while Ranma was about to do something he thought he would never do.

"Shampoo I am NOT your fiancee, I am Akane's fiancee and that's final!" yelled out the pig tailed boy. Shampoo stared at him in rage and challenged Ranma to a duel. If she won she would marry Ranma and had to forget about Akane. Ranma accepted, but he first had to change to a girl, Shampoo didn't allow him too and as the elder Cologne saw what was about to happen she told her great-granddaughter, "Shampoo I'll take over now, you are weak compared to my son-in-law, and well he is still not as good as me" said the elder.

Ranma looked at the two confused, he accepted the challenge, but both of them wanted him to fight in his man form not girl form. He swore he would never hit a girl while in a man's body and even in girl form he wouldn't really hurt them, just defeat them. He was confused about his odds at beating them and losing the challenge. He also knew that Cologne was a tricky and a good fighter.

The elder started the fight and a loud noise came from the outside, strong enough to make Akane want to stand up and see what was going on. When Akane looked, she saw Ranma getting up from a pile of remainings of the wall Cologne had Ranma thrown through. She saw how Cologne attack and how Ranma only kept on dodging her attacks. She knew Ranma wouldn't attack back because she was a woman and also for his respect to his elders. Akane came down running to see the duel closer. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't get involved and also had no clue what the actual challenge was. She just stared how her fiancee was just dodging the attacks and noticed he was getting exhausted from the on coming attacks from the elder.

While Ranma was fighting the elder, he lost sight of Shampoo and didn't really cared too much until she saw her sneaking up behind Akane with one of her deadly weapons. He tried to ran to save her but the Amazon kicked the blue haired girl right on her back before attacking her with her death ball. As he saw his fiancee fall and hit the floor, his eyes went red with anger and hatred. All of a sudden he had lost control of his mind and only cared about saving Akane. He looked at the elder with rage and used the chestnuts roasting on an open fire move to tangle Cologne in her own hair and leaving her in a freeze stage. She couldn't move at all. Then with fury as he saw Shampoo in midair about the let go of the ball on Akane and crush her back, Ranma used the ShiShi Hokodan (The Lion Roar Shot) on full blast on Shampoo or at least he destroyed the ball because somehow Ranma was able to control the direction of the attack. Shampoo fell on the Tendo pond and when she got out she stared at Ranma in disbelief. Cologne finally being able to unwrap herself from her hair she jumped next to her great-Granddaughter in cat form and looked at how scared she was.

"Son-in-law you win this fight. There is no need to continue this brawl. But be warned that we will come back and like it or not you WILL marry Shampoo". The elder picked up her grandaughter and left the Tendo residence. The people that saw the brawl stared at the pig tailed boy who was standing there with his Chinese shirt destroyed due to all the energy he used in the attack. They all started to walk away and as Ranma started walking towards Akane he remembered, "where is the rose?" he looked back and it was on the floor, with only three pedals on it. What was suppose to be his special sorry gift, turned out to be a brawl and worst of all, his beautiful blue haired girl had been attacked.

He picked up the remainders of the rose and walked up to Akane who was still on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She was gonna be alright, she just needed some rest. He turned around and saw the picture again. He put the remainders of the rose next to it and grabbed a piece of paper from her desk. He wrote a letter and left it underneath the remainders of the rose. He looked at her fiancee resting in bed, got close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye my love. Hopefully one day I'll be deserving of your heart, but after today, all I saw was how weak I am. I'll be back and when I do, I'll hopefully be the man you want me to be." Ranma walked to his bedroom, wrapped up his things into a backpack and decided to take a final look at her fiancee. "Goodbye Akane."

to be continued...

Thank you for reading and please review. Any tips on how to make it better? It's my first story that I write, I normally write music but I thought I'd give this a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Won't See You Tonight...

"Goodbye my love. Hopefully one day I'll be deserving of your heart, but after today, all I saw was how weak I am. I'll be back and when I do, I'll hopefully be the man you want me to be." Ranma walked to his bedroom, wrapped up his things into a backpack and decided to take a final look at her fiancee. "Goodbye Akane."

As Ranma walked out of Akane's room, he noticed Kasumi staring upstairs with a confused look on her face. Ranma looked at her and smiled and continued walking into his bedroom. He took out his old traveling backback from his closet and started packing his stuff. As he packed his stuff, he took out the piece of yellow cloth Akane had given him their first Christmas(scarf) and smiled as he remembered that night.

As he put it away he was still remembering that night and realized one thing. If it hadn't been for his "fiance's" they would've probably had a great Christmas and maybe even gotten that kiss he had been waiting for a really a long time now. The more he thought about it, the more he hated the fact that he was the one responsible for all the problems Akane and him had gone through. "She really is the one..." he said softly, "...if she didn't care about me, she wouldn't have gone through all the problems we've had but she has always been there for me and also, if it weren't for all those problems, I wouldn't know her as good as I do."

The pig tailed boy, got up and placed his backpack on his back and started walking downstairs, but first took another glimpse at his fiance who was still resting in bed. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Kasumi waiting for him at the bottom with a package in her hands.

"Umm Kasumi...I'm going out for a while..." the young man said nervously.

"I know you're leaving Ranma, I don't fully understand why, but I guess you only know what you want to do and why you want to do it" said the older Tendo sister.

Ranma stared at her in amazed. "So you heard me right? I just wanna let you know that I'll be back, I don't know when, but I'll be back and..." Ranma was interrupted.

"I know you will, you love my sister and even though you refuse to express it in public I know" smiled Kasumi. "Here take this, it's two meals for you and your father. I hope we get to have you here again soon."

"Umm about that, my dad doesn't know I'm leaving, I'm doing this on my own. He'll understand as well as your father; sometimes a martial artist has to do what seems wrong for other people. If he asks why, tell him and your father only, I left Akane a letter and hopefully she'll understand" he hugged the older sister and started walking away. "Thank you Kasumi!" he said as he gave a final look at the Tendo place. "I'll be back, ready to settle down and live happily next to you" said Ranma as he closed the entrance door.

As he started waling he asked himself, "Okay, now where do I go?" asked Ranma to himself as he scratched his head. "I guess I'll just walk north and see where it takes me." The young man started walking for a few hours non stop and all he could think of was his Fiance.

Back in the Tendo place, Akane was waking up and started massaging her back as it still hurt from the attack. She was confused as why her back hurt and decided that she probably slept in a bad position. "Why was I sleeping? I was awake when..." then she remembered that the last thing she saw was the fight between Ranma and Cologne. "Ranma probably won or Cologne just scared him with a new attack as usual and left, but I wonder how I got up here and why can't I remember who won or what happened?" she asked herself with a confused look.

She left her room and decided to go see if Ranma was in his room and ask him what happened at the fight. As she went in, she saw that their was no one there. "I guess he is probably at Ukyo's eating for free as usual. I guess I'll go catch eat with him too since I am a little hungry." As the blue haired girl walked downstairs, she saw everyone at the dining table discussing and talking with a serious tone of voice.

When Soun saw his daughter, he got up and ran up to her and hugged her with a few tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't worry Akane, he promised he would return, you just gotta give him some time to decide on what he has to do" said Soun as Akane stared at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about dad? But can we talk later, I wanna go catch up with Ranma and ask him a few things" said the blue haired girl with a smile. Before she could give them a chance to explain to her what had happened, she ran outside in a hurry to go catch up with Ranma at Ukyo's restaurant.

"I guessed she didn't notice the ruined rose and letter Ranma left her on her desk, huh?" said Nabiki as everyone else looked at the blue haired girl leave.

"What rose and letter?" asked Genma and Soun at the same time. They ran up to Akane's room, but somehow the older sister beat them to the youngest sibling's room and told them, "Ranma left a letter for Akane and it's not intended for you to read. She should be the first to read it." Genma and Soun begged the older sister to let them read it, but she closed the door and decided to stay there until Akane returned.

As Akane ran towards Ukyo's restaurant, she couldn't help but think about what her father meant. She decided to ask later and continued.

As she walked in she saw the restaurant completely empty. Ukyo heard the Door open so she came outside to greet the customer and then saw Akane. The spatula girl couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at her restaurant alone, usually it was Ranma who came alone or both came together.

"Can I help you Akane?" asked the spatula girl with a smile.

"Well I was hoping to catch up with Ranma here and have something to eat, but I guess he left already." answered the blue haired girl with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Who told you that he was here? I saw him earlier today but it's been hours since I've seen him." the spatula girl said with a look of concern.

"Then he probably went to Shampoo's place to eat, I hope I can catch up to him. Who knows what happen after the fight. Maybe to make it up they offered Ranma to go eat for free to their place." said Akane.

"What fight? And WHY WOULD HE GO THERE IF HE KNOWS HE CAN COME HERE AND EAT FOR FREE?" screamed the brown haired girl with a furious look on her face.

"Well I saw him fight Cologne earlier today, but funny thing is that I blacked out and woke up in my bed about half an hour ago. I don't know what they were fighting about, but I'm pretty sure it had to be another scheme to get Ranma to marry Shampoo. But you said you saw him earlier, what did he want from you?" asked Akane with a look of jealousy on her face and while playing with her fingers.

"Don't think wrong Akane, it's the exact opposite of what you are probably thinking. I saw him earlier today at the mall buying a really beautiful rose that I'm guessing gave he you the rose already..." said Ukyo, watching a look of confusion on Akane's face.

"I teased him and thought the rose was for me, but then we left the mall together and well we talked for a while and he told me what he was up to. He then made it clear to me that I wasn't ever going to marry him and that to him I'll only be his sister/best friend and that his heart belonged to..." stopped Ukyo struggling to say that it belong to the girl that was sitting in front of her.

"Belongs to who?" asked Akane.

"It's better if he told you himself. Now let me close the restaurant and I'll go with you to Shampoo's place." Ukyo closed her restaurant and both started jogging towards Shampoo's place.

As both girls approached Shampoo's restaurant, they noticed Cologne's voice screaming all sorts of stuff in Chinese. Both girls decided to go in and see what was going on. As they went in they felt a strong aura in the place.

"We are currently close right now, please come back another day" said the elder with a furious tone. She didn't notice who it was until Akane spoke. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I just want to know if Ranma is here, but I guess he is not."

"We haven't seen my son-in-law since the fight. Now can you please leave, but wait, taking advantage that you are here already, Akane can we have a word with you?" asked the elder looking at Akane with a serious face on her.

"Sure" answered back Akane with a trembling noice.

"I want to apologize for the incident earlier this morning at your house. We'll pay for all the damages done to your house and well Shampoo also want's to say something. Shampoo!" called out the elder while sitting on top of her walking stick.

The amazon showed up and stared at Akane with a furious look on her face. Shampoo stood in front of Akane and stared at her intensely.

"Shampoo, say it!" gave the elder the order to her great-grandaughter.

"Shampoo sorry for trying to kill you behind your back. It was a cowardly way to do it, and I was disgracing my Amazonian honor." said the purple haired girl with a furious look on her face.

"Now that we've said what we had to say, you two can leave and if you see Ranma, tell him I sincerely apologize." said the elder.

Akane was confused about what Shampoo had just told her and just nodded as she turned around. Then suddenly she felt a strong hand turn her around and in less then a second, the purple haired girl had given Akane a kiss on her cheek. Akane and Ukyo looked in disbelief. They couldn't believe Shampoo had done that.

"Why did you do that? why did you give me the kiss of death?" screamed Akane with a look of horror on her face. "I haven't even fought you or beaten you, that does not count! What's wrong with you!" screamed Akane.

"Shampoo why did you do that? Haven't you already dishonored your family and the Amazonian name enough?" asked the elder.

"Violent girl may have not beaten me in combat, but she has beaten me in love fight...for now. I challenge you violent girl to a duel, winner marries Ranma and since Ukyo out of picture now, it's only you and me!" stated the purple haired with a smile on her face.

"What about Kodashi? Don't forget her!" said Ukyo trying to help out Akane.

"Crazy girl out of town for a month. She won't be a problem." answered Shampoo. "So you choose the day Akane, choose it wisely because it is the day you will lose Ranma and may even face death!" laughed Shampoo.

"I'm really tired of this and since Ranma is not here, the fight will be in one week at our Dojo at 4 P.M., and once I beat you, you'll be out of my live and Ranma's once and for all. Do you understand you psycho freak?" screamed with fury with tears falling down her cheeks. "No one will interfere, just you and me!"

The elder saw the blue haired girl's aura increase in just a little moment that she doubted of Shampoo's chances of winning but then again Shampoo hasn't really been in duel in a while so it had been a while since she had seen her great-grandaughters aura at its maximum.

Ukyo and Akane left the restaurant and also at the restaurant the Amazonian s heard a back door open and closed but decided to pay no attention to it.

"Shampoo, you do know you are gonna lose the fight either way, right? If you kill Akane or hurt her, Ranma will never forgive you and remember what he did today to you, if he'd wanted too, he could have killed you. And if you lose the fight, you'll lose him and he is the reason why you are fighting. Now tell me, what is your plan on this?" asked Cologne with a confused look.

"I know Airen in love with violent girl. My plan is, if I can't have him, neither will she!" answered Shampoo as she walked away and went to her room.

The elder stared at her with disbelief and disappointment.

Meanwhile, on the outside of Nerima, Ranma was still walking and decided to camp out in the mountains. Some where real close to where he had done practice before with Cologne.

He settled by the lake that for some reason looked familiar to Ranma. It was around 6 o'clock and he was building a fire to warm up the food Kasumi made for him. While the food was getting ready, he continued staring at the river and decided to get closer to it. As he walked, he saw footprints that looked really familiar, then he realized where he was. He was at the exact same spot where Cologne had taught him the Dragon Attack(the spiral one). Then he remembered when Akane set herself on fire trying to help Ranma practice and how she jumped into the river as she lost control of the fire.

Ranma blushed and smiled as he remembered her fiance being there when he needed some kind of emotional support the most. He walked back to the fire and sat down and stared at the how the stars were beginning to appear on the dark Japanese sky.

"What am I gonna do now?" said the young man. "I thought that I would know by the time I got to camping, but it seems I'm more confuse than ever." Ranma smacked his forehead in confusion. "I guess I'll just eat and rest for tonight and see what I decide in the morning." murmured Ranma with a soft tone voice. "The stars are really beautiful tonight."

Meanwhile in the Tendo place, everyone was having dinner in a very silent dining room except for Akane who was barely walking in to the house.

"Oh Akane, dinner is ready and we're all in the kitchen already..." Said Kasumi as she was interrupted by Akane.

"I'm not hungry and can you tell Ranma to come see me when he is finished? I need to talk to him." Said the blue haired girl with a smile.

Kasumi answered, "Akane, Ranma is not here I thought you would know by now."

Akane looked with a concerned face and asked, "know what?" asked Akane.

"You should go to your room and well look in your desk." answered back Kasumi with a more serious expression.

Akane looked at Kasumi with a look of concern and listen to what her older sister told her. As she walked into the room, she felt her heart beating faster. She had no idea on why all of a sudden when she heard Kasumi's words, she got a bad feeling about Ranma. "What happen to him? Did he get hurt? Why hasn't anyone told me what happened today?" screamed the girl with fury.

As she went into her room, she closed her door and turned on the light. As she turned around she noticed a plant on her desk. It was in really bad shape and was wondering who left it there, then it hit her, what Ukyo told her earlier...

_I saw Ranma at the mall today buying a beautiful rose..._

_I thought it was for me, but then he told me it wasn't..._

_I thought he had already given it to you..._

Akane looked at the flower and said to herself, "wow, Ranma really has bad taste in roses, although the color of the pedals are really pretty," she blushed a little as she figured out the rose was for her. But then as she stared down to her desk, she saw an envelope, it was sealed tight with her name written on it. "I wonder what's it about." Then she remembered about Kasumi mentioning a letter. She was smiling thinking that maybe Ranma was finally doing something sweet. So anxiously she open the envolope and sat in her bed and started reading:

_Dear Akane,_

_I know I haven't been the guy any girl would fall in love for(Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodashi don't count)_

_and I would like to apologize for that. But then again, you haven't been the cutest girl I've met, so I guess we are even. Please don't get mad :)_

_You probably already found the rose that I left on your desk. I know it's not beautiful as a rose should be, but trust me, it was; and well after a few accidents throughout the day, the rose got ruined. I wanted to do something today that I've never really done before, and that was give you a rose that was actually from me, and not a mistake or accident that has made me given you flowers before. _

_I know I'm no Romeo or perfect gentlemen and I apologize for that. And I promise that when I return, I'll try to be the guy that you'll gladly take out and hopefully show off to your friends. Well show off that I'm a gentlemen because I know my physique already does that. But I need to take a break/trip off of everything in Nerima. I need to find myself and determine what exactly is that I have to do to be the best husband I can possibly be. You're father is right, I need to do things not because I was told to do them, but because I want to. And well after seeing you almost die today, I realized that I'm not ready to take care of you, I let my pride blind side me and because of that, I almost lost you today. _

_I don't know when I'll return and as for school, I'll eventually make it up, right now, it is not a priority for me. I'll give you a call to let you know how I am every once in a while, but hopefully when I do come back, you'll see me as a different person and hopefully you'll want to give me another try at the whole fiance thing. If you decide to wait for me, you'll make me the happiest man alive and if you don't I'll understand. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but the attack on you really took you out and well I don't think I would've been able to tell you this in person. _

_You'll hear from me soon and take care of everyone,_

_sincerely, your fiance_

_Ranma Saotome. _

Akane with tears on her face couldn't believe what she was reading. Ranma had left her and most of all, no one told her exactly what happened earlier that day. "What did he mean I almost died? What happened today!" with tears running down her face, Kasumi came in and hugged his little sister.

"He'll be back for you Akane, he promised me." Kasumi told the blue haired girl.

"So you knew he left? Why didn't you tell me Kasumi?" asked Akane while sobbing.

"He told me he would leave you a note explaining why he was leaving, and I tried to tell you earlier, but you left in a hurry earlier today." answered Kasumi with a little guilt of not letting Akane know ealier.

"Did he tell you where he was going? I need to know what happen today!" said Akane with a concerned voice.

"He didn't tell you where he went on the letter?" asked the older sister.

"No, he just explained a little of why he left, but I'm confused, why exactly did he leave? He said he has to change, but I don't want him to change, I want him to stay the way he is! He is not perfect, so what? I am not perfect either!" expressed Akane, as she hugged her older sister.

Kasumi was surprised, never had she seen her sibling say anything like that about Ranma or anyone in that case. "He promised he would return, and for the meantime, just try to understand him. When he comes back, you two can talk and fix any loose ends you two may have." answered Kasumi.

"That's the problem, there may not be a future for me." said Akane.

"What do you mean Akane?" asked Kasumi really concerned. Why did her younger sibling say that?

That's when Akane told Kasumi what happened earlier at the Amazonians restaurant, "In one week, I'm gonna have a fight with Shampoo and well it's gonna be for Ranma, but without Ranma here I don't know if I'll come out alive or for a matter of fact win."

"Why would you do that Akane? I've told you many times before that you need to settle down and start acting like a lady and a housewife. You have to tell our dad about it, maybe he and Mr. Saotome can help you out...or just train and be ready for the fight." said Kasumi.

"No, it's my own fault for accepting the duel" not that she had a choice after that kiss of death. "I got myself into this mess and I'll have to find a way out of it on my own, not only for me but for...Ranma." murmured Akane with a concerned face.

Kasumi looked at her sister with disbelief, never has she seen her own sister so nervous about someone and a fight. She couldn't really understand why her sister took all the actions that she wouldn't but then again, she realized that she had never really been into the whole martial arts thing. The older sister gave Akane another hug and said, "things will always be alright, maybe Ranma won't be there, but we will and so will mother," finished Kasumi as she stood up.

As Kasumi stepped out of Akane's bedroom, Akane heard a noise above her room. She suddenly thought it was Ranma and decided to take a look, as fast as she could, she jumped to the roof and saw a shadowy figure with long hair jumping onto another rooftop. In a matter of seconds, the person had disappeared. Akane looked down and saw a pair of glasses and a couple of pictures under them. She picked them up and looked in disbelief, they were images of the brawl that had happened earlier, but still she couldn't tell what had happen from those pictures. As she went through them, their was one of Akane laying down on the floor unconscious with a note attached to it. The note said:

_Prepared yourself Akane, because that may be how you end up in a week from now...permanently. _

_I'll try to help you, but it will not be up to me but up to him to help you._

Akane was furious as to why EVERYONE was talking to her in such mystery. She was tired of it, so she just sat down on her rooftop and looked at the stars and wondered where Ranma was and why had he left her, as the letter didn't do a good job explaining it. She hated the fact that her life was becoming more difficult instead of getting better. "Where are you Ranma? I need you here with me!" screamed Akane to the sky with tears falling on her cheeks.

As Ranma tried to fall asleep, he felt something strange, it was as if he could feel Akane being sad and lonely. He thought it was something temporary but that strange feeling made it impossible for him to sleep. All of a sudden he felt a strange presence around him and saw a star starting to fall from the sky, Ranma got scared as he saw the star going straight towards him; he dodged as the star all of a sudden stop in mid sky and started lowering itself at a slow pace.

Ranma looked up confused about what had happen to the impact, then stood up and turned around. He was creep-ed out as he saw the star in front of him. Then a blinding flash occurred making Ranma cover his eyes, and once the flash had dissappeared, he couldn't' believe his eyes. Was he seeing things? Could this really be her? He asked at the person in disbelief, "Are you Mrs. Tendo?"

"Yes Ranma, I'm Akane's mother, but how did you know it was me?" answered back the person standing in front of Ranma.

"Wow, you are really beautiful if you don't mind me saying. It's like seeing an older version of...Akane, and well I've seen pictures of you at home as well" said Ranma while turning red.

The person smiled and giggled a little. "So you are Ranma Saotome, son of Soun's best friend Genma Saotome and Akane's future husband" said Mrs. Tendo.

Ranma still in disbelief asked the beautiful lady, "Yes, but how did you know it was me?" asked Ranma.

Mrs. Tendo giggled a little more, very similar as the way Akane smiles and laughs, " Ranma, I'm an angel and I've always been looking after my daughters. I met you the day you and your dad stepped into my families home." said the lady.

"But how? You weren't...alive, back then" answered ranma a little confused.

"Son, everything that happens in that house I see in person. As I told you, I'm always there taking care of my daughters and Soun." repeated Akane's mother.

"Well I think Akane needs you right now, I think she may need more spiritual help than me." said Ranma in a melancholic voice.

"Akane has Kasumi to help her and everyone there will also help her. But tell me Ranma, who is gonna help you out here on your own?" asked Mrs. Tendo.

Ranma confused at her answer said, "I don't need help, I've made this decision on my own and well only I know what I need," said the pig tailed boy with a little pride and honor.

"That may be right, but I saw how you were devastated when you saw my daughter on the floor about to die. I'm thankful that you saved her, but I know it's killing you inside to talk about it." said Mrs. Tendo.

"You saw the fight?" asked Ranma, knowing he just asked a stupid question. "You don't have to thank me, because it's because of me that Akane keeps on getting hurt and and almost getting killed. If she didn't knew me, she would probably be really happy living her life in a normal way."

Mrs. tendo laughed and smiled at the boy, "Ranma, I'm gonna ask you a serious question, are you blind?" Ranma just listened to what the angel had to say, "Ranma, you're telling me you haven't noticed Akane being more friendly and overall happy since the first day you met her?" Ranma blushed at the comment. "Son, for as hard as you may find it, my daughter is in love with you as you are with her. Don't play the I don't like her card on me, because I'm a mother and you can't fool us that easy. I agree that both of you are really young to actually get married with each other, but what I don't understand is why can't you show a little bit of affection to Akane? I know you are not the flirty type of guy, but I mean, at least show her a sign."

"I was today, but it seems that every time I try, everyone shows up and ruins my plans. It is not easy for me to show her that I care for her in front of everyone, because then everyone comes out with false conclusions..." Ranma was interrupted.

"I understand Son, but why do you care what anyone thinks? At the end, not because you show a sign of love and then you hear Soun and Genma say that the wedding is next week, means you have to do what they say. You should only care of what you feel and what Akane feels, and if you two feel that you guys are ready, then continue with your relationship, but don't get influenced." said Mrs. Tendo.

"You are really good at this Mrs. Tendo" said Ranma.

"Good at what Son?" asked the angel.

"At being a mother and an angel." said ranma, she made the angel blushed and smiled, she looked exactly like Akane.

"I'm just afraid to loose your daughter in any way possible. I want to be there for her without any fear that anything bad will happen to her. She means the world to..." the angel interrupted. "you, I know but you are wanting to take control of things that not even spirits or angels can control. Let me ask you one thing, imagine you are married to my daughter and live a long happy life, and when you least expect it, something happens to Akane and passes away, what are you gonna do? You can't control the life of anyone Ranma, you just need to let it be and live it to the fullest accompanied by those who love you. There are things that you can control and if you know you can do something about it, do it, but don't try to control life, it's impossible. I'm not gonna ask you to do something against your will, but I know that if you follow your heart, you'll end up doing all the right things." said the angel, and hugged Ranma and give him a kiss in the forehead.

Ranma stood paralyzed now knowing on what to say. "I have to leave now and let you think about what you have to do. Just follow your heart, and if leaving for a while feels like the right thing to do, do it. Just promise me you'll make the next decisions on your own." Ranma stared at the ground for a second and when he looked up, the angel had banished.

"Was this all a dream?" he asked himself and stared at the ground. He saw a white bright long feather on the floor and picked it up. He felt the same presence on the feather as he did when he felt the angel appear before him.

"I guess I have some thinking to do, but as for now, all I know is that...I won't see you tonight" said the pig tailed boy as he stared into the night sky with the feather in his hand. He stared until he finally fell asleep, and throughout his sleep, he only smiled, and he whispered, "I know what I have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Patience...

The following morning, Ranma was still sleeping in his sleeping bag, but in the distance, a character with long black hair was hopping from tree to tree getting closer to where Ranma was located.

As he was hopping around he crashed faced burst with another tree in front of him. The impact made Ranma wake up and check out what had happen. As he entered the forest, he saw his rival on the floor knocked out. "What is Mousse doing out here in the woods?" Ranma asked himself as he picked him up and carried him over to where he had camped.

Ranma started to restart a fire to warm up his lunch. He noticed it was past noon and decided to stay there another day. He walked over to take out his food and looked at his rival still resting, "I wonder if he is hungry as well? I guess I'll share some of my food with Mousse," he said as he finished taking out the food from his backpack.

As he folded up his sleeping bag, he saw the white feather laying beside the scarf Akane made for him for Christmas. He then remembered what had happened throughout the night, and as he picked up both items to put them away; he asked himself as he was folding the yellow scarf, "I wonder what she is doing right now?"

….

Back in Nerima, a loud scream was heard throughout most of the town. "You did what?" yelled out Soun as he heard what his younger daughter had done the day before. "How could you accept such a duel with Shampoo? You know Ranma is your fiance! We should go look for Cologne and cancel this foolish duel!" said Soun with a look of concern on his face.

"Why are you scared?" asked Akane, "You're acting as if I have lost the fight already! You don't believe I can beat her do you? And besides, Ranma left us yesterday in case you have forgotten, it shows how much he cares about our relationship...not that there is one!" said Akane with a look of dissappointment on her face.

"Akane, please understand your father. What you did makes no sense, and Shampoo is not a girl anyone should take lightly." said Genma as he jumped in into the conversation.

"I know what Shampoo is capable off, and I'll be fine! I've seen her fight a lot of times" said Akane with a confident smile on her face.

"Yes you have, but all of those times, either Ranma was fighting her or saving your behind from her" said Nabiki as she was walking into the dining room. Akane looked up at her knowing that what she said was the complete truth. "Akane, you are not Ranma! You may have a brute strength but so does Shampoo and she has more abilities than you do. You have basically signed your own death warrant," finished Nabiki.

"Exactly! You are a tough girl Akane, but your level of martial arts is not at a level to defeat Shampoo or in that case, even Kodashi" said Genma as he pulled his glasses back up to his eyes. "It may sound horrible from us telling you this, but come on Akane, Ranma was always there to defend you in case things got out of hand."

"Please Akane, I beg of you, don't show up or go talk to Cologne to call this fight off!" said Soun with tears on his eyes.

"Besides little sister, you've been looking for a reason to break up the wedding, this is it! Or is it that you do want to marry my brother-in-law?" asked Nabiki while blinking at his little sister.

Akane blushed and turned her head down. "All I want to do is protect this dojo and to do that, Ranma has to help; since both of the schools are gonna join," said the blue haired girl while still looking down at the table.

"You sure that's why you are doing this?" asked Nabiki with a mischievous look on her.

"Yes! and the only thing you guys can do is either help me train or just stay and watch the fight this sunday at the dojo!" yelled out Akane trying to evade the Ranma subject.

"At the dojo!" asked Soun. "Not only do I have to stand this event but now it's gonna take place at my dojo!" Soun started to cry again, when Happosai came in. "What's all the commotion about? I'm trying to fold my treasures in an orderly fashion, but with all this screaming, it's impossible!" said the master.

"Akane is fighting Shampoo this weekend at the dojo, and she is probably gonna lose the fight," said Nabiki with no look of concern on her face.

"So what's bad about that?" asked Happosai.

"Thank You!" said Akane, "finally someone believes it's a normal thing and that I can beat Shampoo!"

"No, I mean when you lose you can marry me!" said the old pervert as she jumped onto Akane's breasts, but Akane was quick enough to dodge him and hit him.

"I can't believe any of you believe that I can defeat Shampoo! You will all see that I will beat her and I will marry R..." Akane stopped as she saw everyone stare at her waiting for her to finish the sentence, but she didn't.

"I guess this is really gonna happen, and you're gonna need help in preparing" said Happosai as he turned on his pipe. "Genma and Soun, prepare as we are gonna train Akane and get her ready for this Sunday!" said the master with what seemed more like an order than a statement.

"Really, you are gonna help me train?" asked Akane with a smile on her face.

"Yes, because if you go out and fight that girl with your skills, you'll most likely last about a minute!" said the master as he continued smoking. Akane was bothered by his words but knew that he was probably right about it. "We'll start tomorrow morning and be prepared! Because you're gonna be taught what takes years of practice in a week!" Akane looked at the master with a look of determination but turned nervous at the same time.

"Go get some rest, because for the next few days, you're gonna be living in a nightmare!" screamed the master while lighting up his pipe. Akane understood and decided to do as she was told, so she left for the mall to waste some time and think a little of what was about to happen in the following week.

As she walked to the mall, Ukyo saw her and caught up with her and decided to walk with her to the mall, she wanted to buy some new cooking utensils.. "So are you nervous about the fight this Sunday?" asked Ukyo with a smile.

"A little, but with the training I'm gonna get I'll be ready!" answered Akane.

"What training? Who's gonna help you?" asked Ukyo with a surprised look.

"My dad, master Happosai and Mr. Saotome are gonna train me" said Akane with a smile.

"Not a bad team, but can they get you ready in such a short time?" asked Ukyo again.

"I guess we'll find out this Sunday wont we?" answered Akane with a sigh in her voice.

" I know, I'll help you out as well!" said Ukyo with a face of determination. Akane was surprised by her words, "Really? Why?" asked Akane. "Because I promised Ranma that I would help him..." Ukyo stopped as she remembered she was gonna help his best friend make Akane fall in love with her, but she didn't know that, so she said; "protect you and get you out of trouble when he is not around." Nice save thought Ukyo to herself.

"Well thanks, but I don't need anyone's help to defend myself" answered back Akane with a serious tone on her voice.

"I didn't mean that you can't defend yourself, just as a friend I'll take care of your back. Besides who better to help you than me who has fought Shampoo numerous times," answered Ukyo while winking at Akane.

"Thank you" said Akane a little confused but with a smile on her face. She was glad that someone or in that case, a lot of her relatives were willing to help her out in her fight. They both smiled at each other and both continued their way to the mall.

…..

Back where Ranma was, Mousse was just waking up and couldn't tell where he was. Then he turned around and saw Ranma over by the small river just staring at it. Then he noticed that Ranma wasn't just standing their, he was practicing, but couldn't tell what exactly he was doing. As Mousse felt Ranma's battle aura reach a really high level, he put on his glasses to look more closely at him, he watched how he was just staring down at the water but wasn't really doing anything but just stare at the river. All of a sudden, his aura disappeared. Mousse looked confused as how did something so strong that was surrounding him in a second disappeared, then he stared in amazed as he saw Ranma pull out his right hand in front of him and there it was again; that battle aura! but instead of surrounding him, it only surrounded his right hand. Ranma then pulled his right hand behind him and punched the ground, at first it seemed nothing happened but then a few feet from him, the water splashed everywhere; making Mousse nervous as he started to evade the water from reaching him. When the explosion stopped, he stared at Ranma confused about the event that had just happened.

"What a waste of energy! You just splashed water everywhere, how is that suppose to help you in battle?" asked Mousse as he stared at Ranma.

Ranma started to laugh and said, "Yeah, I didn't just splash water around, look at the river!"

Mousse then saw the river and couldn't believe what he had done, he had split the river in two! Where he hit the ground a giant wall of rock rose from the underground at least six feet tall, across the river going into the woods.

"Alright, so you made a little dam, what's so special about that?" asked Mousse.

" It's not about it being special, it's about me hitting something that is a good distance away and doing it in a matter of seconds." answered Ranma as he remembered when Shampoo kicked Akane the day before and all he could do was just stare as he was too slow to protect her from the kick.

"OK but you said you hit something in the river, but I only see you made a wall appear in the middle of the river," said Mousse still confused about the attack.

Ranma laughed a little and said, "look in the middle of the wall Mousse! I thought those glasses were suppose to make you look at things beetter!"

Mousse cleaned his glasses and stared at disbelief! In the middle of the wall, their was a sharp small pillar on top of the wall, and in the end of the pillar, was a big catfish about five feet in length! Mousse looked in disbelief, he couldn't believe that by just striking the ground, Ranma was able to attack such an object in just a matter of seconds.

"Very impressive Saotome, but why a fish?" asked Mousse.

"Simple, a fish when in water is able to swim at incredible speed at the slightest sign of danger. In order to make sure my attack worked, I would have to practice on something that would move way faster than me, without caring if the opponent is in water, earth, or in the sky..." Ranma answered back and turned his head down.

"I see you still feel sorry about what happened to Akane yesterday huh?" asked Mousse with a small wicked smile.

"How do you know about that?" asked Ranma a little frustrated.

"Ranma, Shampoo is the love of my life and well, as you with Akane, I wanna be with her at all times and anywhere. So yesterday we were suppose to deliver a meal, but since your house was close by, Shampoo decided to go see you and meet me later at the restaurant. And me being the idiot I am, I said ok and made the delivery myself; but on my way back I saw the entire duel happen and most importantly...I SAW YOU ALMOST KILL SHAMPOO RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" yelled out the boy with the glasses as he jumped up into the sky and threw a package at Ranma.

Ranma got in his fighting pose waiting for the impact, but when the pack exploded an envelope popped up and landed on Ranma's hands. Ranma was confused and asked, "what's this?"

"Open it and you'll find out!" answered Mousse with a look of concern.

Ranma did as he was told and saw a picture, the same picture Akane had received, the picture showing Akane passed out on the floor. "Why are you giving me this? Most guys that take pictures of Akane take pictures of her in a bikini or her workout clothes" asked Ranma with a soft voice while glaring at Mousse.

"That may be how your ex-fiance finishes this Sunday" answered Mousse.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma with a disturbed appearance on his face.

"Shampoo gave Akane the kiss of death yesterday at the restaurant and challenged her" said Mousse.

"What? Why? If the duel was with me! why didn't she challenge me?" asked Ranma furiously.

"Because you are the prize idiot! That's why!" answered Mousse while giving his back to Ranma. "You know Saotome, all my life I've been after Shampoo thinking to myself 'Maybe if I wait she'll finally open her heart to me and accept me' but instead, she contines falling for you even when you refuse her" said Mousse while taking in a deep sigh. "I've followed her everywhere, tried to become the man that she wants but instead of helping myself get closer to her, I seem to get farther away from her." he turned around and looked at Ranma again, "you know, yesterday when I saw your attack headed for Shampoo I was determine to join the brawl and kill you, but when I saw how you managed to change the direction of the attack, something hit me and it hit me hard" said Mousse while starting to cry. "You would do anything to save Akane and keep her from getting hurt, and she would do the same for you! While me on the other hand... if I gave my life for Shampoo, I would only be doing her a favor and just disappear from her life without she even caring for what may have happen to me."

Ranma just stared at Mousse and offered him some food which he happily accepted. They both walked over to the fire and sat down next to it.

"Mousse..." said Ranma as the guy with the glasses interrupted.

"I don't know why you left Akane behind, but you and I both know that Akane has no chance on beating Shampoo with her current skills. Besides you know Shampoo, she likes to cheat as well as Kodashi, you left Akane unprotected at home and you know Amazonian s will do anything to win their duels!" said Mousse.

"I had no clue Akane was challenged to a duel by Shampoo!" answered Ranma disturbed.

"Well now you know Ranma, now it's up to you to figure out what you want to do about it." said Mousse as he started eating the food that Ranma had given him.

"Don't worry I'm gonna go back and defend the most important thing in my life, Akane." said Ranma, then he realized he had told Mousse what Akane meant to him and tried to cover it up by saying, "You know, I have to marry her to carry on our schools and the dojo."

"Saotome, when are you gonna stop acting like an immature kid and just grow up?" asked Mousse while laughing a little. "I don't get why it is so hard for you to tell Akane that you love her, you see everyone else tell Akane that they love her, but you never give her a clue or come even a little close to telling her, and when you kinda give a hint, you make her feel bad by insulting her." continued Mousse as Ranma just stared at him and continued hearing him. "For a Chinese duck, you really seem to know what you are talking about Mousse" said Ranma while trying to be nice to Mousse. "When you've been in love for as long as I have been, you come to understand things that some people never get to even experience. The sad part for me is that the love of my life, will never love me. All I can do is hope for Shampoo to be happy with the person she wants marry, even if it's not me" Mousse finished his food and stood up.

"Alright Saotome, I have given you the information you need, and now I'll be on my way." Mousse turned around and put on his glasses.

"Where are you head it too? Nerima is the other way!" asked Ranma.

"I'm going back to China and I'm going to try to rebuild my life there. I'll try to get rid of my course once and for all and just go back to my people. Live with the consequences of not going back with Shampoo as my life, but I'll be alright." answered Mousse in a serious tone.

"Well good luck my friend and thank you for the information!" said Ranma while watching Mousse walk away. "I hope you are able to find happiness..." said Ranma as his body started to lose energy and he started to fall on his knees. "What's happening to me?" asked Ranma tohimself as he saw a small open bag on the floor that read "Sleeping condoment." Ranma tried to stand up and realized it must've been Mousse who put the spice in his food. "That stupid duck is gonna get it when I get back to China!" Ranma screamed and fell again, he couldn't fight it anymore and was knocked out. He slept on the floor like a rock, and with the peaceful area around him, their was nothing that would wake him up.

….

Back in Nerima, Akane was walking back to her house after helping Ukyo carry her bags to her restaurant, but then decided to stop by the lake, Ranma's favorite place to relax at when he wanted to be by himself. She sat by the small lake and stared at the few stars that were beginning to cover the semi dark sky.

"Why did you leave me Ranma? Do you really not care for me? Why can't you be like every other boy who easily tells me how they feel about me?" said Akane while beginning to cry. Kasumi was walking on the bridge next to the lake with a few groceries when she noticed her little sister crying by the lake.

Kasumi walked towards her and sat next to her and hugged her younger sister. Akane knew it was Kasumi so she hugged her back and continued crying. "Everything will be alright Akane, don't cry," said Kasumi with a consilation sigh.

"I don't get it Kasumi, every guy in the school wants to go out with me, they see me as a goddess and the guy I'm suppose to marry, ditches me, never shows any signs that he cares about me, and makes me suffer! How can I be happy with someone who doesn't love me!" asked Akane while digging deeper into her sisters arms.

"Oh Akane, your relationship with Ranma is not a normal one I agree, but it sure is one of the most beautiful ones I've ever seen," Said Kasumi with a smile.

"How can you say that? He hates my cooking, he always tells me I'm a tomboy, that I'm ugly, that he would never set his eyes on a stupid clumpsy girl like me! How is that love?" asked Akane with anger.

Kasumi just stared at her little sister wanting to tell her what Ranma did for her, but she had promised him that she would stay quiet until he told her, so she sat still and continued hugging her sister, and started singing a song that she had heard Ranma listen to over and over when he practiced at the dojo a few months ago:

"_**And all that I am you let me be  
>I will remember you<br>For all that you've done  
>And given to me<br>Oh love will remain  
>This I can see<br>Now and forever more  
>Because of you now I believe<br>I believe" **_

Akane recognized the song and where she had heard it before. She looked up to her sister and smiled. "Thank you Kasumi!" said akane as they both got up and started walking towards the dojo.

As they were walking, Akane heard a bell ring and turned around to see Shampoo making her way towards them. Akane dropped the groceries and stood in her fighting stance waiting for Shampoo to attack them.

"Stupid violent girl, I'm not here to kill you yet, I want to know where Ranma is," said the Amazonian.

"I don't know where Ranma is and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you where he is!" answered back Akane angry.

" Me don't believe a word you say! Now tell me where Ranma is, or someone will get hurt" said Shampoo with a wicked smile on her face.

" Is there a problem here?" asked Dr. Tofu as he walked back to his office from a patient's house.

Shampoo saw the doctor and ignored him and looked back at Akane, "So where is Ranma Akane? If he doesn't love you, why make him stick with you! Let him come to me, a real woman he wants and deserves!" said Shampoo with a smile.

" I already told you I don't know where he is! So just leave us alone and I'll see you Sunday!" said Akane while picking the grocery bags up again, but as she did; shampoo jumped off her bike and said, "You lie!" and threw a spike ball towards Kasumi, making Akane think the unthinkable. She was to slow to move Kasumi out of the way and it was all happening so fast, as she turned around to see what had happen, he saw Dr. Tofu blocking the spiked ball with one of his arms and grabbed it and threw it directly towards Shampoo's bicycle, causing it to destroy the bike.

"Why you do that for? I still had to deliver food to hungry paying customers!" screamed Shampoo with anger.

"Get away from here, before I lose my temper and forget you are a girl and take you out once and for all" said Tofu with a look of determination on his face. Akane was surprised at Dr. Tofu's reaction, but then realized that what he did was to protect Kasumi.

"Violent girl get lucky this time! This Sunday, you wont' be lucky at all!" said the purple hair girl as she elevated herself to the rooftops and escaped the scene.

"Are you OK Kasumi?" asked Dr. Tofu with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to you doctor," said Kasumi while turning red and then looked worried as he saw the arm of the doctor dripping blood. "Doctor, let me repay you by curing your wound" said Kasumi.

"I'll be alright Kasumi, remember I'm a doctor" said the doctor with a smile. "I know, but please let me help you this time, I owe you after all, if it wasn't for you, I might be in really bad shape right now," said Kasumi with a concerned look.

"OK Kasumi, lets go to my office..." said the doctor as he was interrupted by Kasumi, "Our house is closer, let us heal you their."

Akane looked at the two of them act really different with each other this time. She couldn't understand why Dr. Tofu wasn't acting nervous around Kasumi, and even though Kasumi is always helpful and sweet, the look on her face is distinct. She was worried, she has never really been in trouble before, in fact this is the first time she ever sees her sister in trouble.

She watched as Dr. Tofu even hurt, still offered to help Kasumi with her grocery bags and as he stared Dr. Tofu stared with a smile at Akane and said, "should we get going Akane?" Akane snapped out of her thought and smiled at him and started to walk home.

Akane noticed a presence staring at them as they walked away, but when Akane turned around to see the presence had disappeared. Dr. Tofu grabbed Akane's shoulder and said, "it's gone, lets go home" as he started to realize he was losing a descent amount of blood and needed to get cured as fast as possible.

They continued their way home, and as Akane walked in into the dojo, he saw master Happosai sitting in a rock smoking his pipe, he walked towards him as Kasumi and Dr. Tofu entered the kitchen to cure the doctor's wound.

"What are you doing here master? Shouldn't you be inside or on your way to go on your daily routine?" asked Akane.

"Not tonight sweet heart, I need to prepare for your practice..." said Happosai, and with that Akane smiled and went inside to try and help out with the doctor's curations. " I need to prepare you for your fight, and prepare for him..."


End file.
